1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cataphoresis apparatus, more particularly, a device for automatically changing the polarity of a supply source for use in a cataphoresis apparatus for analyzing a serum protein by using a cellulose acetate film as a buffer solution bearing film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cataphoresis apparatus using a cellulose acetate film has several advantages, that is, lessening of absorption of a sample or pigment, a capability of analyzing even very small amount of the sample beause of lowering of the sample due to the lessening of adsorption of the sample, and an availability of quantitative analysis because of clear fraction due to small tailing in a cataphoretic process. An automatic cataphoretic apparatus capable of simultaneously making cataphoretic process using cellulose acetate film to the plurality of samples has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,505. Such automatic cataphoretic apparatus comprises a section for cutting a bearing film wound in a shape of a roll by a predetermined length, a section for wetting the bearing film with a buffer solution, a section for applying a serum sample on the bearing film, a cataphoretic section for fractionating the serum sample coated on the bearing film into components, a section for dyeing the bearing film which is subjected to the cataphoretic process, a section for decolorizing the dyed bearing film, a section for drying the decolorized bearing film, and a densitometer section for densitometrically processing the dryed bearing film.
The polarity of current passing through the buffer solution in a migration cell of the cataphoresis apparatus must be changed every cycle of the current flowing through the buffer solution since if do not so the ion concentration of pH of the buffer solution becomes unbalance and this unbalance affects the migration image so that the distribution curve in concentration of fractionated images and the % value of the fractions are lowered in reliability. Such change of the polarity has been realized by manual operation so that there is a tendency for the manual operator to make the changing action of the polarity erroneous because of forgetting of finally changed polarity.